This Close
by robin14141414
Summary: "Selfish, mean, and tired of rejection. Take these parts to a place of reflection." To prove she's more than a seemingly carefree young wizard, Alex inadvertently conjures a spell that creates a Good Alex and an Evil Alex. Contains Jalex.
1. Prologue

**Beta Reader: ****outside the crayon box**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wizards of Waverly Place**_**.****  
**

"Alex Russo, you kneel before the Crystals of Justice, where you are charged with treason for attempting to destroy the mortal world."

"I'm telling you, you have the wrong wizard," Alex declared, rising to her feet.

"Silence!" the male-voiced Crystal roared.

"Okay, I am _right_ here. You do not have to yell." She tossed her thick dark hair over her shoulder. "What I was trying to say is that, okay, you know, maybe some bad things happened, and maybe it was because of me, but that doesn't mean it was my fault-" Giving up, she threw her head back and groaned. "I'd make a terrible lawyer."

"Save your breath," said the female-voiced Crystal. "We're sending you back to the moment this incident began, in order to witness your claim."

Alex shrugged. "Alright then. Well, get your popcorn and licorice because you're going to like how this got started . . ."

Copyright © by Robin D. Young.


	2. Chapter 1

"Where's Justin? He should be here by now." Theresa leaned back in her chair.

Jerry, Theresa, Alex, and Harper were all sitting at the Russos' dining table. Platters stacked high with Theresa's delicious dinner were scattered on the white surface. The tantalizing aroma of the meal was causing everyone's patience to wear thin.

Alex lifted her head up. "You mean he's not here? I'm so bored, I thought he was here telling one of his nerdy stories that always ends with, 'Hey, wake up, everybody!'"

A wizard from WizTech teleported into the house. He was around her and Justin's age, with tan skin, short blond hair, and blue eyes. "I'm so sorry for the intrusion. I'm Justin's friend, Dominic."** *Okay, imagine Dominic as ****Cam Gigandet. He fits this role perfectly!*** "He asked me to give you a message: he is too busy at WizTech and unfortunately can not come for dinner."

"So is Justin all right?" Theresa asked worriedly, pushing her chair back.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Russo, he's fine. It's just more difficult, as professor, for him to get away."

"Justin isn't coming? What are we going to do with his plate?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something, Jerry." Theresa retorted.

Dominic was paying no attention to their conversation. His eyes were fixed on Alex. "Excuse me, you must be Alex Russo. You're a celebrity in the wizard world, but I had no idea you were so . . . beautiful," he stuttered.

"Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ famous." She grinned and fluffed her hair dramatically.

Dominic laughed, and was about to reply when his wand rung. After answering it and listening for a few seconds, he announced, "Well, I have to get back to Wiztech. It was an honor meeting you, Alex." He turned to Jerry, Theresa, and Harper. "Goodbye, everyone." He flashed out of the room.

"Boy, he was the most polite wizard I have ever met," Theresa proclaimed.

"And easy on the eyes," Harper added.

"Reminded me of a young me," Jerry said.

"You know, I think he was into you, Alex," Harper remarked.

"I can't believe Justin's not coming," Jerry sulked. "I wanted him to be here for my big announcement: a while ago, I got an invitation from my cousin, Carmela, in Italy, inviting us to a Russo family reunion! Or should I say . . . Riunione di famiglia!"

"Please don't do that, Dad," Alex moaned. "It's almost as annoying as when you say 'mootsa-rella.'"

"Well, you guys have fun." Harper slouched down in her seat. "I'll just stay here and read or _somethin_'."

"You're family, too. I got tickets for all of us to go!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Tickets?" Alex scoffed. "Dad, if you want to go to Italy, I can be our travel agent." She got up and brandished her wand. "No time for that travel confusion. Show me the door to our Italian reunion." A brown door magically appeared next to their couch. "Okay, I don't know how to say 'Wizard Speed Pass' in Italian, so I'm just going to go with. . . 'Mamma Mia!' At least I think that's Italian." After everyone got up, she opened the door to reveal a beautiful home, decorated with warm colors, paintings, flowers, and food.

"Alex, I want us to experience the whole journey. You know, _getting_ there is half the fun," Jerry protested.

"You mean on a _discount_ flight in _cramped_ seats with _bad _food and an _obnoxious_ kid in front of you saying, 'peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo?' she demanded bluntly, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "A Wizard Speed Pass is free, Dad."

"Point taken, but the reunion isn't for a month, so get rid of it."

"Hmm . . . the spell I need is like things in my bedroom. It's buried under the dirty clothes of my mind," Alex laughed.

"Justin would never do a spell that he didn't know how to undo." Jerry crossed his arms.

"Dad, I'll figure it out."

"We need to hurry up and eat dinner!" Theresa exclaimed. "It's getting cold." With that, everyone returned to their seats.


	3. Chapter 2

_How was winning the Wizard Competition not enough? Why is everyone **still** comparing me to Justin? I-_

"Ahem."

Startled, Alex shot up from her crouched position, blinking. As Dominic stood there, she noticed what he was wearing: a long-sleeved; blue dress shirt, black jeans, and grey sneakers.

"Excuse me, is this Jumbotron taken?"

_Yes._

"Dominic, what are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"My night job is cleaning the back of the Jumbotron. You being here is just a bonus."

"To be honest, I don't think I'd be really good company right now, unless you're a fan of big, sloppy emotional meltdowns."

"You know, I was just saying this morning that haven't seen a big, sloppy emotional meltdown in a while. Let's see what you got," he joked, sitting down beside her.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, was that a smile I saw?" he teased, making her laugh again. "Anyway, um, Alex, have you ever considered joining the Wizard Council?"

"The _Wizard Council_? Isn't that for old geezers who wear old robes because they're tired of shopping?" she laughed.

"I just think you have the potential to be the most powerful wizard of your generation," he explained. "Trust me, you have _no_ idea what you're truly capable of."

She stood up. "Well, if you ask my family, Justin has way more 'capability' than me."

He stood up with her. "They're mortals; they can't understand a wizard's power. Besides, if their opinions really bother you, you're powerful enough to create your own spell to smooth out your little edges."

That . . . was true-and clever. How could she not have thought of that herself? Erasing all her flaws would satisfy everyone . . . "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because where everyone else sees trouble, I see magic . . . and beauty."

"Okay, now, you're just _flirting_," she pointed out, grinning. She did need a new boyfriend, after Mason.

He laughed. "Yeah, a little bit." He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a shiny bracelet. The different charms were green, red, and purple. "Here."


End file.
